Doing Him a Favor
by Pipan P
Summary: His last words were for him to take care of his fiancé and their unborn baby. Little did Oliver Davis know that the favor asked of him by his brother would turn his life upside down. This is my first GH fanfic so please take it easy on me. AU NaruxMai


**DOING HIM A FAVOR**

**By Pipan P**

**Synopsis:**

His last words were for him to take care of his fiancé and their unborn baby. Little did Oliver Davis know that the favor asked of him by his brother would turn his life upside down. (This is my first GH fanfic so please take it easy on me. AU NaruxMai)



**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ghost Hunt

Or any of the lovely Characters in this Brilliant Novel / Anime



**Chapter 1**

_His dark hair and midnight blue eyes, his handsome face with his kind smile… His hand touched her face, gently wiping the tears aside, "Mai, take good care of yourself. Take care of our child" he spoke, warmth enveloping her as he said every word. Slowly he leaned towards her, before helping her up and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Mai" he said and more tears stained her cheek, _

"_Gene" she uttered with great difficulty, "Please… please don't leave me… don't leave us…"_

_He smiled a soft but lonely smile, which seemed to break her heart, as brightness started to engulf every part of them, and the figure of the man faded… _

She woke up on the sight of an unfamiliar place. She blinked a couple of times before turning to look on her side, where she saw the same handsome dark haired man staring at her with his midnight blue eyes.

The man stood up from his seat and walked towards her, as she attempted to sit up, "Don't move" the man demanded, cold and indifferent, unlike the one on her dream. She did as she was told, feeling her heart sink as she recalled the same face smiling at her warmly,

"N-Naru" she articulated, a heavy burden starting to fill in, "What ha—"

"You fainted." He stated, "The doctor clearly told to take it easy, and not to skip your meals"

"Oh… well I was… I forgot" she answered, faking a laugh and trying her best to act cheerful, which was not convincing.

"Think about yourself and the child you're carrying" he calmly told her, "If Gene was alive, he wouldn't be happy with what you've been doing"

She nodded weakly, "Sorry to have troubled you"

Oliver Davis or Naru observed the face of his brother's fiancé. Mai and himself used to argue a lot when his brother was still alive. He had always loved teasing her, and had always felt good about himself when he wins over an argument, which happens almost all the time, but for the moment he looked at the girl, he noticed her usual glow missing, her features deprived of her typical cheeriness, as she stared at the ceiling blankly.

.

He gently helped her up, making sure she's comfortable before he pulled a box from the side table, opened it and then scooped a spoonful of food before her,

"Er… Naru, I'll do it myself" she softly smiled.

He hesitated for a while, before handing her the food, as she started to eat it, "I'm sorry" she said again, "Gene… he would… he—"tears once more started to fall from her eyes, but before Naru could react, she placed her food tray on her lap and started to give herself some soft slaps, as if to try to stop her tears from falling, "Ah!" she whined, staring back at the ceiling and blinking, "The food's delicious" she said, with great difficulty, "Sorry, I… It's just it's been a while since I had anything this good" she lied,

Naru looked at her. He knew how she was feeling. He was also feeling lonely. It has only been about a week since he lost his twin brother, his only family. It was hard for him, and he knew that it's harder for her. The two of them were about to be married. They were about to have a child, a family of their own.

He observed her eat some more of the food he brought for her. He sighed, as he remembered what his brother had told him. "Mai" he spoke, "I think it's best if you stay in my house for the time being"

"Eh?"

"Leaving you all by yourself has proved to be dangerous" he said, emitting an air of smugness,

Mai narrowed her eyes on him, "Are you mocking me?"

"I'm merely stating a fact. I left you for three days and you turned up in a hospital" he sighed, "I can't believe anyone at your age would still need babysitting"

"I do not need babysitting!" she retorted, face flushing in annoyance, "Narcissist"

"You can't blame me" he replied "With a face like mine, it would be difficult not to fall in love." he smirked, "You even fell in love with it"

"I did not!" she snapped,

"You fell in love with Gene"

"Gene is different" she answered, "He's handsome, charming—"

"In case you haven't realized, we're actually identical twins. Which means, that whatever handsome, or charming feature he had on him, is also found on me"

"Of course not"

"At any rate" he interrupted, "I commend you for having good taste"

Mai scoffed, before glancing at his face, and then bursting into a soft laughter. Something he hasn't heard for quite a while now.

Naru gave her one of his rare smiles, and for a moment Mai stopped to stare straight at him,

"Gene always loved hearing you laugh" he spoke,

"I know" she responded softly, as she started to look away, "He told me… that's why I always try not to cry"

"Laughing and trying not to cry are two different things. Don't stop your tears when you really feel like crying." He sat on the bed beside her, before turning away, "I'll lend you my back, just for today" he offered, and Mai watched his back, before leaning on it, as the tears she was holding back started to fall.



**Author's Note:**

How was it?? Did you like it? Was it depressing? OOC? If you have something to say, please do leave a comment, so I can work on my shortcomings, and hopefully improve. Erm… This is my first GH fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me… but comments are highly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading, have a great day.




End file.
